Lucky
by Hope Estheim
Summary: A pair of Touko's panties get stolen.. humor, general stupidness


Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Rating: T+

Summary: A pair of Touko's panties get stolen.. humor, general, stupidness.

. . .

"No way... " Touko breathed in disbelief. She thought for a second of rummaging through her belongings once more but knew that it would do no good after the third time, and opted to flipping her bag over and dumping everything out onto her sleeping bad. "Where are yoooooou," she whined.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked tiredly, stifling a yawn, while folding up her own clothes and stuffing them into her bag.

"I'm missing my favorite pair of panties."

"Your favorite?"

"My _lucky _pair."

Belle's eyes widened at this and she became much more awake. "What?! You mean those... "

"Yeah," Touko nodded somberly, expression darkening along with her mood. "I was going to wear them before going up against Elesa today because I felt like I needed the boost, but now..." She worried her bottom lip.

"Are you sure you packed them before leaving home? Maybe you forgot them in the wash."

"No. I double checked my bag before leaving, I knew I had them stuffed into a ziplock bag."

"That's going a big far for a pair of-"

"It's not _JUST_ a pair, Belle," Touko sighed and gave her head a small shake. Her friend just could not understand the importance of owning such a pair of lucky underwear.

"Okay, okay. So what _do_ you plan to do?"

"It's obvious I lost them, so I think I'll wear all my panties before the battle and see if I can get lucky. If I do, then that means I have another winning pair. If not, I have to go buy the exact same pair as I had before."

"Isn't the one you had five years old or something? I swear the thread has come undone and is pretty loose. You should have thrown them out ages ago."

"Okay, Belle, when you find something that will boost your luck, only then will I accept your apology." She grumbled and pulled on her shorts, ignoring how they bulged around her multiple pairs of panties and unable to pull the zipper up.

"Ah, but Cheren is my good luck charm. He's pretty smart and geeky. I go to him for tips!"

"Cheren?"

"Yep!"

"He's pretty reluctant when giving out pointers that will help others get ahead of him. What do you do to get the information, tickle his _balls_?"

"!"

.

.

.

"My k-king, I have done what you requested and retrieved the... object" a grunt stuttered uneasily, pulling out the little plastic bag from his pocket and holding it out for his leader to ogle. He was itching to chuck the object far away from him, or just burn it on the spot. He never felt so... dirty in his whole life.

"Perfect. Thank you very much." N picked up the plastic bag and eyed the contents inside. "So this is what she was talking about," he murmured to himself, oblivious to his grunts discomfort and opened the bag with ease.

The grunt was starting to edge away but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You can't leave yet. I don't know if I can analyze this on my own." N looked at his subordinate pleadingly and the older man was lost.

"Yes, my king," he sighed, but inwardly he was sobbing.

"Although we could use an opinion on the opposite sex. Bring your partner in."

The man squeaked but did as he was told. Minutes later he came back with his female coworker in tow. She looked annoyed, not having been told what she was needed for but sobered up upon seeing her leader.

"My king!" She gushed, pleased. "What services of mine do... you... " She trailed off shortly, eyeing the fabric on the palm of the males hand, plastic bag discarded on the floor.

"I need to know the power behind this." N held his palm a little lower so they could all look at it from above.

"Power?" She was close to hyperventilating and was doing everything in her power not to grab at the thin cloth and hide it far away from green, piercing eyes. Hell would break loose if those Goddesses caught sight of their innocent leader gazing at something like this. Shit, Ghetsis would probably have _hemorrhage_.

"Yes. Tell me what these can do, please." N picked up one corner between his index and thumb and did the same with the other hand, displaying the panties fully.

It was black with dark red threads, a tiny brighter red bow nestled at the top and it was practically see through, lacy and racy.

"Well, m-my good king, they can, um, that is," the woman stuttered, unsure how to go about explaining panties to a younger man. She thought a sex talk alone would be awkward but this was N Harmonia she was dealing with, the kid whose growth was stunted due to his overbearing adoptive father. _'I don't think I want to be alive when the sex talk comes.'_

Their king stood there patiently while still holding the lazy fabric between his fingers. Experimentally he stretched it until it could stretch no further and frowned. "How can a girl let her ass get this big."

"I-it looks like there is tons of loose threads, mostly well worn, and has lost it's elasticity over time." The man mumbled, looking away with a bright red face.

"Of course," N gave a small eye roll. "Touko's ass doesn't look all that big anyways. It kind of looks flat, like mine."

_The power!_ "Nice panties like these offer support to the butt. Put them off and it'll help the cheeks of your butt sag less!" The female grunt gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Support for the cheeks? No, that isn't it. After we got off the ferris wheel and defeated me, she went off to her friends so I followed them for a bit. I heard her talking about 'wearing the lucky pair' tomorrow and that it was safely kept in a plastic bag. I just had to know how she was getting by with ease."

"... What." Both grunts stared at their leader, one with worried eyes, the other filled with regret of ever joining this business.

N nodded. "I'm pretty sure I treat my Pokemon better than her. She is always chucking them out of those prison balls and slaving them away to fight her battles. I nurture and care for mine, allowing them to come and go as they please. It must be this that has been giving her all the success she has so far."

"You are totally right, my king," the female quickly agreed, a much quicker thinker than her so called co-worker, and thought up ways to get rid of the offending fabric before anyone comes in and spots this peculiar scene. "These have a certain power, so we must burn it. Quickly. Now. I'll fetch the torch."

"But what exactly is the power?"

"... "

"Is it the lace designs? The red thread? _The little bow on the front?_"

"I... I don't know, my king," the male grunt responded this time, giving up on his humanity bit by bit.

"Maybe it's the smell?" N pondered, head tilting to the side. "I'll inspect," he suddenly declared, bringing the all-of-hell-freezes-over underwear dangerously close to his face, only to have it yanked right out of his hands.

"You can't!" The female cried, bunching up the well worn panties in her grabs, slapping away such thoughts as 'has this been washed yet?'. Her kings innocence is on the line!

"But I need to know," N spoke with authority and tilted his chin upwards, looking every bit the king that was. Of Plasma, of course. He held out his hand, fingers flexing in and out words. "Please hand it over."

"But... I... this! This is dirty grunt work! We'll do it for you, so you don't have to dirty yourself with such trivial things!" The female shifted her eyes from side to side, wondering exactly what the hell to do now and spotted her salvation right next you her. "You, soldier!"

"Ma'am!" The male grunt got out of his hunching pose and went into a straight ridged pose, shoulders pushed back and tense.

"Sniff it!" She shoved the panties onto his nose and held it there, doing everything but wailing, "_sniff it good!_"

"Blarrgh!" The man gargled and tried batting and pulling the woman's arm away but she was just too damn strong.

"My king, I'm sorry to interrupt but... "Anthea had walked in, holding a clipboard to her chest. She had come to give details about her kings schedule only to stop at the barbaric scene in front of her.

One of Anthea's and Concordia's duties were to report any misbehaving, hanky-panky,etc to Ghetsis so he could deal accordingly to the derailed, and sometimes the out-of-line N. But how exactly could she write this out? The head-honcho preferred that he was spoken to face to face, but she did not think she could speak of this with a straight face, so the best she could do was write.

_'Two grunts in the kings office. Female grunt holding object in hand: racy black panties. Said female shoving them onto male grunts face, his nose, specifically. King N looking on with acute interest and small beads of sweat running down his face in concentration.'_

Maybe they could pretend this never happened?

The male grunt finally gave up on everything and slumped onto the floor, but not before gasping out "N-no smelly p-power... "

"And that is that," the female nodded vigorously. "Now let's burn this from existence and our memories."

"But the power... "N growled, frustrated. "Oh, I know! Maybe it has to be worn for the power to activate? Hand it over, I shall test it."

"Noooo! It's the bow! All pantie bows are powerful!" She ripped off the red bow and shoved it into the kings eager hands before marching over to Athena and disposing the tattered fabric onto the clipboard. With tears streaming down her face, she whispered harshly and painfully, "Burn theeeeese."

Anthea stood there blank faced.

'_Female grunt handed over racy panties, pleading for them to be discarded. Male grunt laying motionless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and looking as if he discovered answers to every question known to mankind. King N looking at the panties red bow in his hand with adoration and hope._'

Yes, maybe they could forget this ever happened.

. . .

A/N: So yeah, N was close to being a pantie sniffer. Thank goodness that is not the case! Thanks to Blackrose105 from deviantArt for betaing this one-shot!


End file.
